The present invention pertains to a method of and a system for, collecting event data and describing events.
Many sports events are broadcast or recorded as they occur, making it possible for people to view such events from a remote location as they occur or at a later time. Often, some people wish to view particular types of segments in sports events. For example, a basketball enthusiast might wish to view a collection of slam dunks by a favorite basketball player in a basketball game. Likewise, some sports players might wish to view the play of other players who play the same position in the same sport as the viewer. For example, a goalie on a hockey team might wish to watch the action of another goalie who is recognized as being particularly skillful. Similarly, offensive players of one soccer team might wish to watch the play of the goalie on another soccer team so that when the first team plays that other team, the first team""s offensive players might have knowledge of the opposing goalie""s strengths and weaknesses. Likewise, baseball players on one team might wish to study the pitching characteristics of a pitcher on an opposing team, and football players might wish to study the play of particular players on a specific opposing team. However, watching a collection of the desired events may often require the viewer to search through several video recordings in order to find the corresponding segments. This can be time consuming, as well as requiring a large library of video recordings of various sports events. As another example, a sportswriter may review a video recording of a sports event to collect statistics of interest. However, it is extremely inefficient to watch the complete video recording of the event in order to accumulate statistics of a particular type. Likewise, a sports historian may wish to obtain comparative statistics about past sports events. It is even more inefficient to watch numerous video recordings of past sports events so as to accumulate all of the desired statistics.
In the same manner, persons interested in events of a particular type, such as entertainment events, for example circuses, or such as political events, for example political conventions, may wish to view video recordings of particular segments of such events, whether for the entertainment value, in order to study particular types of activity, or to gather statistics.